The present invention relates to network interface cards. In particular, the present invention pertains to a device that provides an antenna for wireless transmission on a peripheral component (e.g., a type II PCMCIA card), along with a receptacle (e.g., an X-Jack(trademark)) and a wireline connector (e.g., a 15-pin connector).
Computers have become an integral tool used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, a computer system""s functionality is dramatically enhanced by connecting it to a network, another computer, or a device such as a FAX machine. This allows the computer to exchange files; share information stored on a common database; connect to the Internet; and communicate via FAXes, e-mail, and teleconferencing.
In some instances, in order make such connections, a peripheral component generally known as a network interface card (NIC) must be inserted into the general purpose computer. The NIC may provide multiple ways to make such connections. For example, the NIC may have a receptacle for plugging in a jack which interfaces with a modem, LAN, or ISDN. Alternatively, a wireline connector on the NIC may allow a connection via a parallel cable, a serial cable, a SCSI cable, etc. to another device. Essentially, the peripheral component works with the operating system and central processing unit (CPU) of the host computer to control the flow of information over the various types of connections.
In addition to the two type of connections listed above, it is becoming increasingly desirable to provide a wireless connection to a peripheral component. Unfortunately, peripheral components, such as PCMCIA cards have very limited space. Wireless interfaces, such as antennas, have been added to some conventional peripheral components, but at the expense of removing either the receptacle or the wireline connector (e.g., a 15-pin connector.
Other conventional solutions have modified the 15-pin connector, for example, providing for fewer pins. Unfortunately, this may make the connector incompatible with some technologies.
Another conventional technique used to add a wireless interface to a peripheral component is to move the location of the receptacle. For practical reasons, all of the interfaces must be at one end of the peripheral component. One conventional solution moves the receptacle from the left edge of the interface end to the middle of the interface end. However, this may interfere with the circuitry inside the peripheral component, a component with very limited internal space.
The above problems are exceptionally difficult to deal with when the peripheral component is a type II PCMCIA card, as the size and shape of the card is both limited and fixed by standards.
Accordingly, a need exists for a peripheral component which has multiple types of interfaces. In particular, a need exists for a peripheral component with a receptacle interface, a wireline connector interface, and a wireless interface. A further need exists wherein such a peripheral component is a type II PCMCIA card. A further need exists for such an apparatus which interferes minimally with the circuitry inside of the peripheral component.
The present invention provides a peripheral component providing multiple types of interfaces. Embodiments of the present invention provide for a peripheral component with a receptacle interface, a wireline interface, and a wireless interface. Embodiments provide for a such a peripheral component being a type II PCMCIA card. Embodiments provide for such as device which interferes minimally with the logical circuitry inside the peripheral component.
A peripheral component providing multiple types of interfaces is disclosed. In one embodiment, the peripheral component comprises a housing with logical circuitry within. A platform operable to move in and out of the housing is coupled to the housing. The platform has a receptacle interface which is electrically connected to the logical circuitry. Additionally, the platform has a wireline interface also electrically connected to the logical circuitry. Furthermore, an antenna is embedded in the platform and electrically connected to the logical circuitry.
In one embodiment, the printed circuit board of the peripheral component functions as a resonator to launch wireless signals through the antenna.
In another embodiment, the receptacle is an X-jack(trademark), the wireline interface is a 15-pin connector. In another embodiment, the peripheral component is a type II PCMCIA card. In one embodiment, the logical circuitry comprises a wireless device. In one embodiment, the wireless device is a Bluetooth(trademark) device.
In still another embodiment the peripheral component has a peripheral interface, allowing a connection to the host, which is one of the following: a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, a Personal Computer (PC) Card interface, a CardBus, a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) interface, a mini-PCI interface, a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface, an Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) interface, and an RS-232 interface.
Yet another embodiment provides for a platform for providing multiple types of interfaces to a peripheral component. The platform comprises a receptacle interface, a wireline interface, and an embedded antenna. Furthermore, the platform is operable to slideably engage the peripheral component, wherein the platform may be moved in and out of the peripheral component.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.